Talk:Shield Bash
Does anyone know how long the knock down is for this skill? And if there is some standard knockdown time, could someone tell me that? ty -Only a Shadow :I think any knockdown without a specified duration is 2s. I haven't tested most skills, though, only a few. --68.142.14.8 17:39, 12 March 2006 (CST) This skill says "core", but I don't see where to get it in factions or nightfall. Could someone put where to get it in Factions or NF, ty According to the description, this skill will be in effect for its duration regardless of what your wielding. It will only perform its function when a shield is equipped while an attack skill is executed on the user. There could be limited situations for one to use weapon swapping to their advantage. Mooseyfate 16:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 03:52, 11 December 2006 (CST) Unblockables Does the disabling happens before the attack, or after? Same with the Knockdown.--Silk Weaker 07:04, 21 December 2006 (CST) :You take the damage from the attack (since it is unblockable), but then the skill is disabled and the enemy gets knocked down. So its still useful. --MasterPatricko 05:12, 28 January 2007 (CST) Triggering on removal Does this skill trigger if it hit by wild blow?--142.161.108.61 01:10, 18 February 2007 (CST) :See the above thread. You take the damage from the attack because it's unblockable, but then Wild Blow is disabled and the enemy gets knocked down. Also, this is a Skill and not a Stance, so Wild Blow is not special in this case. (T/ ) 01:25, 18 February 2007 (CST) Skill Description The skill description is different from the in-game one. Big Bow 23:06, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :How so? (T/ ) 23:35, 14 October 2007 (UTC) : nvm I read way too fast sometimes :P. I tought the text may have been updated Big Bow 05:18, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Stacking this with Deadly Riposte Just a curious question that I haven't had the time to test yet. I know that if you stack Riposte and Deadly Riposte, they will both trigger on 1 attack. What if you stack Shield Bash with Deadly Riposte, and an attack skill is used on you immediately following? Will both trigger at the same time? Isk8 15:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Probably. Just imagine how much this would suck: Riposte+Deadly Riposte+Shield Bash+Burning Shield all on the SAME attack! (used by paragon) --Gimmethegepgun 15:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::That would be AWESOME! *runs away to get his Paragon to lvl 20, to test this* :D Isk8 17:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hey! Also, someone else adds Reversal of Damage and Vengeful Weapon to you and they use an unblockable skill! --Gimmethegepgun 06:31, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Retribution & holy wrath as well. –Ichigo724 14:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You sure those would work with RoD on them? --Gimmethegepgun 15:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Have the enemy do a crapload of damage. –Ichigo724 18:42, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Oh yeah, forgot about the overflow. Also, throw in Glad's and "Brace Yourself!" and have em use a skill that KDs (and is unblockable) --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nvm Glad's, it only affects when it blocks, and we're using unblockable. gogo P/W/Rt for VWK! :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:19, 11 November 2007 (UTC) (indent reset) With so many sins running around nowadays in AB/FA/RA, this is really the thing to stick on your bar. Esp with so many using Deadly Daggers +wild strike to get around stances.--Ryudo 17:53, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Swapping Weapons What happens if you swap to a hammer after activating this skill? Will it end? Thommygun 11:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :It'd prob'ly be the same as when used normally without wielding shield. So no effect, but ends upon next attack skill. I can't test atm. J Striker 11:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::It won't trigger unless you're wielding a shield at the time. Which means it will last its duration. --Kale Ironfist 11:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) offensive shield bash anet has so gotta make an offensive version, making it work like in the battle of jahai for turai ossa (bonus mission pack) that'd be so raw Griffon's Sweep? What happens when you use this and get hit by Griffon's Sweep? I assume both people are knocked down? --GW-Seventh 17:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Griffon's Sweep is blocked and deals the conditional damage, and you and your opponent are knocked down.-- 17:30, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Spirit Attacks? do spirit attacks like those from pain and bloodsong end this? TeMuDsChIn 22:21, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :no ( 09:01, 29 July 2008 (UTC)) :Yes they do, they're considered attack skills afterall Zulu Inuoe 01:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) pet attacks Wat? It most certainly does trigger. Enraged Lunge 25 second recharge vs Evil Corpse says so. However I am not sure if pet gets KD or not. (T/ ) 05:35, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :My observations in RA and AB over the last few days have led me to believe otherwise... I shall have to test it specifically after this match. 05:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind. I don't know what happened. I can swear that I have seen it happen before, but it's no longer the case. (T/ ) 05:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) The Virtues of Trivia Nonsense "The icon of this skill looks relatively similar to Shield of Deflection" Ok, I admit, I don't like most of the Trivia on this wiki stating obvious, far-fetched or why-on-earth-does-someone-want-to-know-this kind of points (or combination of it). Therefore, I'm a bit biased and will discuss first before I do anything. So, this is the question: Why should we mention this and 'relatively similar' is only because both skills do have a person shielding himself with a shield on his left arm.-- -- ( talk ) 07:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :If you look at the two skill icons next to each other, the stance of the character is EXACTLY the same - the only differences are SoD is zoomed out a little and is wearing monk armor. It seems fairly obvious that the pictures were made as kind of a "set." Be that as it may, if you don't like it in trivia, I don't really care if it's gone. 14:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Here. 'Nuff said.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC)